


Of Bunnies and Cats

by PrincessLeina



Series: Someday... [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeina/pseuds/PrincessLeina
Summary: A Prologue
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: Someday... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582012
Kudos: 12





	Of Bunnies and Cats

> **Spotted:** **International** **Sensation** **Heekkie** **Arriving Back in** **Seoul**
> 
> Late last night, prodigal singer, Heekkie, arrived back in Seoul after spending nearly two years completing her album making and North American tour. The world’s heartthrob, despite looking exhausted after a grueling 21 hour flight from L.A where the tour concluded, stopped to sign autographs and shake hands with her dedicated fans who gave up quite a chunk of beauty sleep for a chance to brush arms with the gorgeous internationally acclaimed popstar who also dressed in her usual jaw-dropping airport fashion. While she will only be back home a few months to catch up on family and friends, it seems she won't wear out her welcome any time soon.

To: [sk8rbunny@gmail.com](mailto:sk8rbunny@gmail.com)  
CC:; [taeyeonkim@gmail.com](mailto:taeyeonkim@gmail.com); [tiffanykim@gmail.com](mailto:tiffanykim@gmail.com); [kimberlylippington@gmail.com](mailto:kimberlylippington@gmail.com)  
From: [ihatebirds@gmail.com](mailto:ihatebirds@gmail.com)

Subject: Homecoming Party

My baby,

Welcome back to Seoul. So your superfan aka my little sister asked me if I'd be willing to to do her a favor and throw you asshole a homecoming party. I know how you feel about parties, but Yeojin's wailing is so annoying and she really wants to properly celebrate your triumphant return to South Korea. I figured a compromise. LOONA’s been doing business with Mobius and they agreed to a little impromptu party in the VIP lounge so you'd be in the club and have your party too, bit of a win-win I thought. Heads up, though, Vivi went through my contacts (idk how she got my password) and invited some of our mutual friends already. Not entirely sure who, but she said something about Jung Sisters and Kwon Yuri. Let me know, it's never too late to cancel.

Your super hot bae,  
Haseul

To: [ihatebirds@gmail.com](mailto:ihatebirds@gmail.com)  
CC: [taeyeonkim@gmail.com](mailto:taeyeonkim@gmail.com); [tiffanykim@gmail.com](mailto:tiffanykim@gmail.com); [kimberlylippington@gmail.com](mailto:kimberlylippington@gmail.com)  
From: [sk8rbunny@gmail.com](mailto:sk8rbunny@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: Homecoming Party

I do actually think there are times that are too late to cancel like two hours before everyone's due to arrive, but I do appreciate the offer. No, it sounds excellent, definite win. Not exactly a crazy party I'll have to clean up but still enough so mom'll stop whining. And you know how much I love Club Mobius. Thanks for curbing Yeojin, I'm sure she was a nightmare,

Heejin.


End file.
